


Daniel (Controlled And Dangerous)

by FanficNinja



Series: W.A.T.O. Universe [5]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficNinja/pseuds/FanficNinja
Summary: Mike opened the door slowly.There, he saw Daniel laying on his bed. He was covered in blankets and pillows. "Hey dude..." Mike began, placing the cup of hot chocolate he made on Daniels bedside table. "I, uh, made you some hot chocolate so... thats cool. I know you're not in the best mood but-" He paused. "Well, you're in the worst mood really. Considering what happened i'd be too" He chuckled lightly.Daniel stayed silent. Mike sighed and examined the room. Posters were ripped and guns were packed away in boxes. Then, without any warning, Daniel spoke up. "They lied"





	

Mike opened the door slowly.

There, he saw Daniel laying on his bed. He was covered in blankets and pillows. "Hey dude..." Mike began, placing the cup of hot chocolate he made on Daniels bedside table. "I, uh, made you some hot chocolate so... thats cool. I know you're not in the best mood but-" He paused. "Well, you're in the worst mood really. Considering what happened i'd be too" He chuckled lightly.

Daniel stayed silent. Mike sighed and examined the room. Posters were ripped and guns were packed away in boxes. Then, without any warning, Daniel spoke up. "They lied"

"Yeah, they did. They were very sly about it too" Mike avoided direct eye-contact. "But... atleast what they did wasn't completely awful. You aren't ALL psychopath so..." He took a seat next to Daniel on the bed. "...thats nice" He gave a weak smile. "And the damage wasn't so bad-"

Mike stopped talking when Daniel erupted from the covers and grabbed him by the arms. They both fell off the bed and Mike was pinned to the ground. "I BLEW OFF LEO'S LEG!!! HOW IS THAT 'NOT SO BAD' MIKE!?" He spat, screaming in Mikes face. Mike winced a little. Daniel however, soon calmed down a little. He loosened his grip on Mikes arms and started using a quieter tone. "Did you see Cross? He's been devastated for the last couple of days... no-matter what he says i know thats a fact. He loves him, and i dont think Honey-Lemons apology gift is going to do the trick. I don't think anything will"

"Daniel..." Mike spoke softly. "Cross will be over this. I know it. Sure hes a little depressed but, you should be happy!" Mike stated.

Daniels grip once again tightened. Mike tried not to show his pain. "There is nothing that i can be happy about here" He said sadly.

"Yeah, there is" Mike told. "Atleast you didn't kill him. You had the opportunity to... but you didn't. That means the A.I.-" Mike stopped himself for a second before continuing. "Whats in you're head didn't fully control you. Besides, i'm sure we can find a way to fix you" He said, smiling.

"Fix... me..." Daniels tone grew threatening. His strength on Mikes arms doubled.

"AUGH!" Mike cried out in pain. "D-Daniel... what are you..?" Mike stopped as he noticed the unnatural glow in Daniels eyes. "Shit. The A.I. its... MACKENZIE!? HONEY-LEMON!? ANYBODY!?" He screamed in fear. "Get off me! C'mon Daniel, i know you're in there! Let me go!" He tried to break free but it was to no avail. " _Now i wish i took training sessions with Mackenzie_ " He mumbled.

" _You shouldn't... scream for them.._." Daniels voice choked. Mike knew from his voices strain that he was trying to fight back. " _They... can't... hear you.._." He told. An awkward silence passed. " _While... i'm here..._ " He chuckled. _"I can always... do something... this idiots been... wanting to do... but can't..."_ He informed.

"And what is that? Kill me?" Mike asked. "I know i can be annoying Daniel, but we're still friends. Whatever you want to do... i can take it-Mhmph!" Mike flinched a little as Daniel went down and kissed him. Suddenly, the door slammed open. Daniel stopped kissing Mike and looked up. Mike took a breath of fresh air. "What... the fuck..?"

"Daniel, get off of him! Now!" Mackenzie cautioned. "I don't want to hurt ya!"

With a rapid flash of light, Daniels eyes went back to normal. He jumped off of Mike instantly and back onto his bed. "U-ugh... um..." He tried to find the right words. "I'm sorry" He said, panicking. "Get out... please. I don't want to hurt you anymore! Just... go!" He instructed, diving back under the blankets and pillows like before. Mackenzie and Mike watched on helplessly before walking out of the room, shutting the door tight.

\---

"Its gett'n worse" Mackenzie commented. "He's gotta learn to control it" She sighed. Silence. "Mike?"

"Y-yeah..?" He stuttered. His face bright red.

"Are you okay hun?" She questioned. "I know that must've been a terrible experience for ya. Command is going to pay for what they did to him, i swear" Mackenzie clenched her fists. "If Butch weren't dead well... this never would've happened" She stated. Mike hesitantly nodded.

" _What did that A.I. mean about... Daniel wanting to do that.._?" He whispered. " _Did he want to... kiss me..._ "

"Mike? Are ya even listening to me?" Mackenzie asked annoyed.

"Oh, what?" He turned to face her. "Yeah, i am. Hey, wheres Honey-Lemon?"

Mackenzie chuckled. "She went for a ride on the jeep. Actually, i'm helping her. That was until i jumped off after hearing ya scream" Her eyes widened. "She's still on there. Alone. Oh cornberries!" Mackenzie facepalmed. "You stay here! I'm gonna go and make sure she doesn't kill herself!" Mackenzie ordered. "Well, before she kills _anyone else_ " She corrected herself, running off.

"What was all the screaming about?" Mike looked over to see Zero with a concerned face. It looked as if he had just woken up. Mike bit his lip, cautious as to what to say. "It was Daniel, wasn't it?" Zero asked. Mike nodded. "I'm telling you, its not safe to have him here. What if he snaps again? He could kill us in our sleep! He already tried to do that to me!" Zero said, worried.

"We'll fix him, okay?" Mike told. "Theres gotta be a way"

"But what if there isn't?" Zero stared. "We should get him on medication or something-"

"Zero, you know he doesn't like medication!" Mike snapped. "It brings him back. We don't want that. All that will do would trigger bad memories and that will trigger the A.I. so... we need to do something else..." He paused. "There **has** to be something else we can do..."

It went silent for a while. "S-sorry... i'm just scared" Zero confessed. "I don't want to be, but i am. I know he doesn't want to hurt us. _H-hopefully_ he doesn't want that" Mike shot him a glare for even considering that. "I'm going to go back to bed. Jay and Neon are still asleep. When they wake up, c-consult them, okay?" He suggested. "They seem to know a lot more about A.I.'s then all of us combined" He concluded, walking off.

Mike stood there for a moment. "I got kissed for the first time today, my best friends being possesed by an A.I. and Honey-Lemon has probably killed someone in that jeep of hers" He sighed. "What a day. Nice kiss, though" He laughed weakly, starting to walk back to his own room; trying to process the events that had conspired. "Wait..." Mike thought for a second. "AM I GAY!?"

\---

Mackenzie opened the door to blue base and limped through. Honey-Lemon skipping happily behind her. "Everyone's asleep it seems! I hope they have wonderfully wonderful dreams!" She basically sang with joy.

"Yeah" Mackenzie rolled her eyes. "Hey, next time you're driving don't run over me!" She scolded. Mackenzie nodded, way too cheerful. "Guess i can't blame ya though. I was meant to be helping ya" She took a seat. "Sorry if i'm not in my usual good mood Honey-Lemon... i'm just so angry. I can't believe Command would lie to us. Now Daniels... controlled by some stupid-" She clenched her fists. "Let's just forget about this, alright hun?"

Honey-Lemon saluted. "Welp, i need to go beddy-bye! See you tomorrow!" She grinned. Mackenzie grinned back. When Honey-Lemon left the room, Mackenzie got into a comfy position on the couch. She was about to doze off when she heard a gun being loaded. She sat up instantly, expecting to see Daniel behind her. However, he wasn't there. She walked over to Daniels room and took a deep breath before opening it. There, she saw Daniel standing there with the... "DANIEL!?" She screamed and pummeled him to the ground. He dropped the gun. "WHAT THE FU-WHAT ARE YA DOING!?"

"I'm doing what i have to" He retorted, shaking her off him. He went to grab the gun again but Mackenzie came up and stepped on it. It broke under the weight. "Mackenzie..." He sulked.

"No!" She glared. "We are gonna figure this out. You will be fixed. So ya gotta stop doing this!" She instructed. "Please..." She added, worried.

"Mackenzie, i nearly killed Leo" He told. "I attempted to kill Zero... i'm dangerous" He explained.

"No. You're not" Mackenzie comforted. "I've seen dangerous. I've seen downright crazy and guess what?" He stared at her. "You're none of those things. Y'all are just being controlled and thats not your fault" She informed. "I've met so many people in my lifetime. Some were evil, some were good... some i want to see again" She paused. "Some are you like you..."

"And what am i like?" He asked.

"A victim" She answered firmly. "But not one that loses. One that will make it. One that kissed Mike and needs to invite me to their wedding..." She winked. Daniel blushed a light red at that. "No matter what happens. I'll be here for ya" She assured. "No matter what..."

"You p-promise..?" He stuttered weakly.

"Of course hun!" Mackenzie beamed. "Now please, get some rest" She pleaded. "You need it"

Daniel thought for a moment. "But what if i-"

"I'll keep a look-out. If ya leave your room i'll come quick to check if its 'you' so that wont be too much of a problem" She chuckled. "Well, besides if ya gonna go after Honey-Lemon"

"I thought you liked her?" Daniel questioned.

"My knee begs to differ" She said, smirking.

"Thanks Mackenzie" He gave her a weak smile.

Mackenzie nodded. "Its noth'n, really" She saluted. "Goodnight" She said, walking out the door and closing it.

Daniel sighed. "Goodnight Mackenzie" He took a sip of the hot chocolate Mike had left him and went back to bed.


End file.
